7 Years of Love
by Kim TaeNa
Summary: \KyuMin/  Sungmin si ahli martial arts akhirnya berhasil dikalahkan Kyuhyun.. Sebagai hukumannya, Sungmin harus menjadi pesuruh Kyuhyun selama 7 hari.. " Selama tujuh tahun aku terus menunggumu.." RnR, nyaoo.. :3


Seorang anak jatuh terjerembab di lantai. Ia menatap musuhnya kesal sambil berdecak bete.

Musuhnya menatapnya sambil tersenyum penuh kemanangan. " Sudah kubilang, kau nggak mungkin menang melawanku, si kapten dojo ini. Sudah begitu kau lebih muda dua tahun dariku. Nggak mungkin menang, deh.."

Anak itu menatap lawannya. " Ini hari terakhirku! Ayo bertarung lagi! Aku pasti menang!" Serunya tak mau kalah sambil berdiri dan bersiap- siap menyerang lagi.

" Percuma. Sampai matipun kau nggak mungkin menang."

Anak itu melotot kesal. " Ayo lawan aku!"

Namun anak satunya nggak perduli. Ia berjalan membelakangi si anak yang satunya dan berjalan semakin jauh. " Kalau kau kembali tujuh tahun lagi, baru aku akan melawanmu."

" Baiklah! Aku akan kembali lagi tujuh tahun lagi. Jika aku berhasil mengalahkanmu, kau harus menjadi milikku, Lee Sungmin!"

.

* * *

**7 Years Of Love**

**Cast :: KyuMin, YeWook, EunHae and Kim Young Woon**

**Genre :: Romance**

**Rating :: Nggak ada adegan NC yng berlebihan, tapi tetep jja crita bgini pasti bgtu.. (ngg ngerti mksudnya..)**

**Summary :: -**

**Disclaimer :: Semua karakter hanya milik yang maha kuasa. Ceritanya aja yang punya author.. :3

* * *

**

Sungmin membanting tubuh Hyukjae hingga ia terpelanting keras di lantai.

" Berikutnya!" Seru Sungmin lantang.

" Heaa!" Donghae berlari menyerang Sungmin dan lagi- lagi si kapten martial arts itu bisa membanting tubuh Donghae dengan sangat mudah.

Ia menatap kedua temannya bete. " Kalian ini membuatku bosan. Aku ingin lawan yang lebih kuat.." Sungmin duduk dilantai dihadapan teman- temannya.

Donghae ikut duduk. " Hyung yang terlalu kuat. Jangan salahin kami, dong.." Ucapnya nggak mau kalah. " Lawan Wookie aja.." Kali ini ia meringis mengejek.

Sungmin menatap Donghae kesal. " Masa aku melawan si cilik itu. Tulangnya bisa patah semua, babo."

Hyukjae tertawa geli mendengar jawaban Sungmin. " Lagian hyung terlalu kuat. Bahkan Young Woon dari dojo karate aja nggak bisa mengalahkanmu. Siapa yang bisa mengalahkanmu, ya?"

" Hyuuunggg!" Wookie berlari kearah ketiga cowok yang lagi berdiskusi dilantai dojo dengan cepat. Satu tangannya membawa sebuah surat.

Sungmin menatap adiknya itu. " Nae?"

Wookie langsung duduk disamping hyungnya dan menyerahkan surat yang dibawanya. " Nih, datang lagi.."

Sungmin mengambil surat itu dan langsung membukanya.

Kosong.

" Siapa sih orang kurang kerjaan yang ngirimin kamu surat kosong setiap hari, hyung?" Hyukjae mengambil surat dari tangan Sungmin dan memainkannya didepan wajah Donghae.

Donghea merebutnya. " Fans Sungmin hyung kali. Hyung kita ini selain super kuat kan super imut juga." Ia kembali meringis jahil.

Sungmin mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Itu surat keenam yang ia terima belakangan hari ini. Surat dari orang misterius yang saaaangat kurang kerjaan.

Sungmin berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan adik dan teman- temannya.

" Mau kemana, hyung?" Wookie menatapnya dengan tatapan polos ciri khasnya.

Sungmin nggak menoleh menatap adiknya. " Besok sekolah dimulai lagi. Aku mau istirahat. Kau juga istirahat Wookie." Gumamnya sambil berjalan keluar dojo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Sungmin Pov_

Aku membaringkan tubuhku diatas tempat tidurku. Kulirik keaarah meja belajarku. Setumpukkan surat tergeletak disana.

Surat yang sama yang aku dapatkan sejak beberapa hari yang lalu.

Surat kosong tanpa nama pengirim.

Kupejamkan mataku agar aku bisa terlelap. Aku lelah. Lelah dan bosan. Apa di dunia ini nggak ada satupun orang di dunia ini yang bisa mengalahkanku?

Aku bosan. Aku butuh lawan yang seimbang.

" Hyung…" Wookie masuk kedalam kamarku sambil menyembulkan kepalanya sedikit. Kutatap dia. Kelakukannya benar- benar kayak anak kecil yang polos dan imut.

" Masuk." Ucapku sambil bangun dan duduk diatas tempat tidurku. " Ada masalah?"

" Anu, Jong Woon mau ngajak aku main. Boleh nggak?" Tanyanya takut- takut sambil menatapku gelisah dari balik pintu.

Aku menaikkan satu alisku menatapnya. Jong Woon itu pacarnya, dia juga nggak bisa melawanku. Dia mendekati adikku padahal nggak bisa mengalahkanku. Aku kurang bisa menerima cowok itu dan Wookie tahu hal itu. Makanya dia takut minta izin padaku.

" Main kemana?" Tanyaku sinis.

Dia mengangkat bahu sambil menunduk. Lalu menatapku sejenak.

" Jam berapa sekarang?"

Wookie semakin gelisah. " Ng.. Jam delapan malam, hyung.."

" Apa jam segini waktunya main? Besok sekolah sudah dimulai lagi, kan?"

" Ah, Sungmin! Jangan kaku begitu, dong! Dasar brother complex!" Tiba- tiba Jong Woon menyembul dari balik pintu dan langsung nyelonong masuk ke dalam kamarku.

" Heh, jangan masuk- masuk! Berani melawanku, heh?"

Jong Woon masih nyengir. Seperti orang bodoh!

Itu alasan lain yang membuatku kesal dia mendekati adikku satu- satunya yang harus kulindungi itu. Dasar…

" Wookie nggak boleh keluar malam. Kalau mau main didojo aja." Ucapku sambil kembali membaringkan tubuhku.

Kulirik Jong Woon yang merengut menatapku. Ia berjalan kearah Wookie dan mendorong adikku keluar. " Ayo kita temui si Hyukjae dan Donghae aja. Hyung-mu itu nggak asyik."

Aku mendelik dan bersiap melempar Jong Woon dengan bantal. Tapi dia sudah keluar kamarku sambil tertawa keras.

Dasar cowok menyebalkan. Kok bisa sih adikku yang super baik itu jatuh cinta sama cowok model Jong Woon. Bener- bener nggak realistis, ah!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Aku masuk kesebuah kelas.

Kelas 3-A. Kelas baruku.

Hari ini sekolah dimulai semester awal. Aku kini jadi siswa kelas tiga. Wookie kelas satu dan si duo Hyukjae-Donghae kini kelas dua. Aku kakak tertua.

" Sungmin.." Kulihat Jong Woon duduk dikursi pojok paling belakang. Ia menepuk kursi kosong disebelahnya.

Aku langsung berjalan mendekatinya dan duduk disebelahnya. " Pagi sekali kau datang." Gumamku sambil meletakkan tasku diatas meja.

Ia tertawa pelan sambil mengunyah permen karet yang dibawanya. " Aku kan butuh udara segar. Banyak siswa baru, lho.."

Aku langsung melotot menatapnya. " Jangan main mata kau! Atau akan kuhabisi kau. Kalau Wookie menangis, kau yang kubunuh, Jong Woon.." Ancamku kasar sambil mengetuk- ngetuk mejaku.

Jong Woon tertawa geli. " Aku kan hanya bercanda, Umin.. Aku sih setia sama my lovely sweet honey Wookie.." Ia menepuk- nepuk bahuku keras.

Aku mengelak bete. Tatapan mataku tertuju pada seorang cowok yang duduk tak jauh dari tempatku. Ia menatapku, dan saat aku menatapnya, dia langsung membuang muka.

Aku nggak pernah melihat wajahnya. Apa dia siswa baru?

Ah, aku sih nggak perduli..

Kulirik lagi, dia kembali menatapku. Namun kali ini.. Dia tersenyum ramah kearahku.

_Sungmin pov end_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Wookie pov_

Aku duduk diruang depan dojo sambil membulak- balik daftar peserta yang baru mendaftar untuk bergabung di dojo keluarga kami. Ya, ayahku adalah ahli beladiri martial arts. Dan ibuku dokter. Keduanya tidak tinggal di rumah ini. Disini hanya ada aku dan Sungmin hyung. Juga Donghae hyung dan Hyukjae hyung, sepupu kami. Jadi Sungmin hyung-lah yang bertanggung jawab atas segala hal disini.

Aku melirik kearah kotak surat didepan dojo kami. Nggak ada surat lagi.

Tumben..

Hampir satu bulan lebih hyung-ku selalu mendapat surat aneh dari orang misterius tanpa nama. Aku sendiri jadi khawatir. Kalau ternyata itu surat terror..

Hii…

Bagaimanapun juga, kakakku itu kan orang terkuat di daerah sini, bahkan preman pun nggak bisa mengalahkannya. Wajar aja kalau dia jadi dibenci oleh beberapa kalangan sejenis itu.

" Annyeong.." Seorang cowok masuk kedalam dojo kami. Cowok tinggi berkulit puth dan sangat tampan. Rambutnya sedikit keriting. Matanya teduh.

Sempurna..

Eiits! Kau punya Jong Woon hyung, Wookie!

" Ye, wae?" Tanyaku sambil berjalan cepat kearahnya. Aku harus mendongkakkan kepalaku untuk menatapnya.

" Apa benar ini dojo keluarga Lee?" Tanyanya lagi.

Aku mengangguk. " Ada apa, ya?"

" Aku ingin bertemu ketua dojo disini." Ucapnya lagi.

" Ah, appa ku sedang nggak ada dirumah." Ucapku cepat. Perasaanku nggak enak, nih.. Kok rasanya dia aneh, ya? Ada keperluan apa dia di dojo kami?

" Kalau begitu, siapa yang bertanggung jawab selama beliau nggak ada?"

Aku terdiam sejenak. " Kakakku.." Jawabku pelan.

" Oke, aku mau bertemu dengannya saja." Ia melangkahkan kaki melewatiku. Menuju pintu masuk dojo kami.

" Tunggu!" Aku berusaha menariknya dan menghentikannya, tapi langkahnya panjang dan aku nggak bisa menyusulnya.

Dia masuk ke dalam dojo! Ah, aku akan dimarahi Sungmin hyung kalau begini caranya!

Aku masuk ke dalam dojo.

Kutatap Sungmin hyung yang menatap cowok disampingku bingung. " Wookie, siapa dia? Kenapa masuk seenaknya?" Tanyanya kesal.

Kulirik Donghae hyung dan Hyukjae hyung menatapku was- was.

Aku menunduk bingung. Duuh.. Harus bilang apa sama Sungmin hyung..

" Jadi kau yang menjadi ketua dojo ini?" Cowok tinggi itu melangkah hingga berhadapan dengan kakakku. Tubuhnya tinggi sekali. Kakakku terlihat sangat kecil dihadapannya.

Sungmin hyung menatapnya sinis. " Ada perlu apa denganku?"

" Aku ingin menantangmu."

Ucapan cowok itu membuat kami yang ada disini melongo. What? Dia menantang hyung terkuat di dojo ini? Menantang Sungmin hyung!

Nggak ada yang berani menantangnya.

Kutatap Sungmin hyung tersenyum kearahnya. " Baik." Ucapnya.

Aku langsung berlari kearah Donghae hyung dan Hyukjae hyung. " Gimana nih hyung? Perasaanku nggak enak." Ucapku panik.

Kedua kakak sepupuku itu mengangkat bahu bingung.

Kenapa aku resah begini..?

_Wookie pov end_

_Sungmin pov_

Aku berjalan mundur dari cowok tinggi yang menantangku dengan sangat percaya diri itu. Dia juga mundur beberapa langkah. Wajahnya, kok seperti pernah lihat, ya..

Biarlah..

Aku mulai mengambil kuda- kuda. " Hia!" Seruku lantang.

Cowok itu mengikuti gerakanku sambil tersenyum penuh. " Hea!" Balasnya.

Ok, sekarang maju, Lee Sungmin!

Aku meloncat sekali sambil mengayunkan kakiku kearahnya dengan sangat cepat. Dia berkelit cepat dan selamat dari tendanganku. Namun aku nggak suka bertarung lama- lama. Saat ia berkelit, kakiku yang lain langsung melayang kearahnya lagi.

Nggak ada yang bisa menghentikan tendanganku ini.

Tep! Apa? Dia menangkap kakiku dengan tepat.

Aku berdiri menatapnya kaget. Ia tersenyum santai kearahku. Dia mengejekku, ya? Nggak akan kubiarkan aku kalah!

Kukumpulkan tenagaku ditubuhku dan aku meloncat berputar dengan kaki satu hendak menendangnya lagi.

Cowok itu sepertinya merasa terdesak, dia melepas kakiku dan meloncat mundur dengan cepat.

Aku menatapnya yang berada dibelakangku. " Kau bahkan belum menyerangku." Ucapku santai.

" Aku akan menyerangmu. Dan kau akan kalah. Hey, kalau aku menang kau harus menuruti perintahku selama satu minggu, ya.."

Aku terdiam menatapnya. Nggak ada perjanjian seperti itu seingatku!

" Maksudmu?"

Dia tertawa licik. " Kau harus menjadi pesuruhku selama satu minggu kalau kau kalah." Lanjutnya dengan penuh percaya diri yang kelewat batas itu.

Aku mendelikkan mataku kesal. Dia pikir dia bisa mengalahkanku, eh?

" Oke." Ucapku jelas. " Dan sebaliknya. Kau harus menurut padaku selama satu minggu kalau kau kalah."

Dia mengangguk setuju.

" Siapa namamu?" Tanyaku akhirnya.

Dia tersenyum licik. " Cho Kyuhyun."

Aku mengangguk paham lalu mulai menyerangnya lagi. Ia masih nggak balas menyerangku. Dia hanya menghindar dan menahan segala seranganku. Menyebalkan! Kalau begini aku bisa kelelahan dan dia akan menang.

Tapi itu nggak akan terjadi!

" Hea!" Kyuhyun mulai mengayunkan kakinya hendak menyelengkat kakiku.

Namun aku langsung melompat gesit. Aku nggak mudah dikalahkan.

Dengan cepat Kyuhyun juga mengayunkan kakinya hendak menendang tubuhku. Aku terlalu mudah kalau dikalahkan dengan cara semacam ini. Aku meloncat kebelakang sejenak dan dengan satu tumpuan kaki aku menerjangnya.

Dia menahan tubuhku tanpa kesulitan. Apa karena dia lebih tinggi dariku? Tapi YoungWoon bahkan lebih besar dariku, dan aku menang melawannya.

Tiba- tiba kurasakan sesuatu yang lembut menempel di leherku. Aku tersentak tapi Kyuhyun menahanku.

" Kau tahu Sungmin.. Aku akan mengalahkanmu dan kau akan menjadi milikku." Bisiknya lembut.

Aku merinding mendengarnya. Apa maksudnya itu?

" Mianhaeyo.." Ucapnya lagi. Tiba- tiba dengan satu gerakan dia mengangkat tubuhku dan membantingku kebelakangang.

Brugh! Dentuman keras dilantai itu membuatku terhentak. Kyuhyun berhasil membantingku! Ini mustahil! Aku kalah?

" Uugh.." Aku meringis menahan rasa sakit dipunggungku. Ini pertama kalinya dibanting orang. Rasanya sakit banget.. Uuughh! Aku melirik Kyuhyun masih dengan posisi tertidur dilantai.

Cowok tinggi itu tersenyum sambil menatapku. " Kau adalah pesuruhku sekarang." Ucapnya sambil berjalan meninggalkanku yang masih terpaku.

" Hyung! Gwaenchanayo?" Wookie langsung berlari menghampiriku. Donghae dan Hyukjae juga duduk disisinya.

Aku menatap sosok Kyuhyun yang berjalan semakin jauh. Dan menghilang dibalik pintu dojo kami.

Aku kalah…

_Sungmin pov end_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Wookie menghela nafas bingung. Jong Woon menepuk- nepuk kepala cowok itu lembut. Ia mengerti kalau saat ini cowok imutnya itu lagi kahawtir banget sama keadaan Sungmin yang mengunci diri di dalam kamarnya.

" Dia menolak makan malam." Gumam Wookie frustasi.

Jong Woon mengangguk pelan. " Wajar kalau dia shock. Ini pertama kalinya dia dikalahkan oleh seseorang yang sangat asing baginya."

" Tapi kayaknya Sungmin hyung kelewat menyedihkan, ya.. Sudah kalah, harus jadi pesuruh cowok itu selama satu minggu lagi." Donghae geleng- geleng.

Namun ucapannya membuat Wookie semakin frustasi. " Huwaa… Hyung-ku akan jadi pelayan.." Ia menutup wajahnya. Nggak kuat membayangkan kalau hyung imutnya itu harus jadi pelayan.

" Jangan terlalu kau pikirkan, Wookie.." Jong Woon merangkul tubuh kecil Wookie dan menyandarkannya di bahunya yang bidang. " Kali aja dengan kejadian ini Sungmin akan dapat sesuatu yang berharga." Ucapnya sok tua.

Hyukjae mengangguk. " Siapa tahu aja dia dapat pelajaran yang berharga." Imbuhnya.

Wookie memandangi cowok- cowok disekelilingnya dalam diam. " Kalau ternyata nggak? Gimana kalau dia berniat melukai Sungmin hyung?"

" Jangan lebay, ah." Donghae membaringkan tubuhnya dilantai dojo. " Sungmin hyung nggak akan celaka, kok.." Ia memutar tubuhnya agar bisa menatap teman- temannya. " Yang jadi pertanyaan, siapa cowok bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu sebenanya? Kelihatannya dia mengenal Sungmin hyung dan dojo ini.."

Wookie terdiam mendengar ucapan Donghae.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Sungmin pov_

Aku menatap malas kesekelilingku. Malas.. Kejadian kemarin nggak bisa kulupakan. Aku kalah… Kalah… K-A-L-A-H! Ini mustahil.. Ini mimpi.. Aku nggak mungkin kalah begitu saja melawan cowok yangg ngga kukenal.

Aku menatap lurus kedepan.

Jedugh! Tiba- tiba seseorang menumpukkan sesuatu diatas kepalaku.

" Apaan, sih?" Aku mengangkat wajahku dan terlonjak kaget saat melihat siapa orang yang kini berdiri dibelakangku sambil tersenyum licik. " Cho Kyuhyun! Kenapa kau ada disini?"

Cowok itu gantian menatapku bingung. " Kita sekelas. Kau nggak sadar?" Tanyanya sambil melangkah kemeja kosong tak jauh dari tempatku.

Ah, meja itu! Jadi cowok yang kemarin menatapku itu Kyuhyun? Aku ini sebenarnya bodoh atau kelewat nggak peka, sih? Kenapa aku nggak ingat wajahnya kemarin di dojo?

Kyuhyun duduk ditempatnya dan lagi- lagi menoleh kearahku sambil menyunggingkan senyuman liciknya. Ia membuka mulutnya dan menggumamkan sesuatu kearahku. Aku nggak bisa membaca gerakan bibirnya.

Aku menatapnya bingung. Apa yang dikatakannya?

Dia seakan bisa menangkap tanda tanya dikepalaku. Dia kembali tersenyum. Ia menunjuk kearahku, lalu menunjuk kearah dirinya sendiri.

Apa- apaan percakapan ini? Aku merasa konyol!

" Annyeong, Sungmin." Teguran Jong Woon mengejutkanku. Aku menatapnya. " Kau kenapa? Masih stress?"

Aku nggak memperdulikan ucapannya dan kembali menatap Kyuhyun yang sudah sibuk sendiri dimejanya. Dia nggak menatapku lagi.

" Ada apa dengan dia?" Tanya Jong Woon setengah berbisik.

" Dia itu.. Cowok yang mengalahkanku kemarin." Jawabku tanpa menatap Jong Woon.

" Ah, jadi dia? Kok bisa satu kelas dengan kita, ya.. Ini namanya takdir, Sungmin.."

Aku nggak berniat mengubris omongan Jong Woon. Aku menatap Kyuhyun dan dia sedikit menoleh kearahku dan lagi- lagi senyuman liciknya terlihat.

Ah, aku benar- benar akan jadi pesuruhnya..

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Istirahat siang. Aku berdiri tepat disisi Kyuhyun yang masih sibuk dengan PSP anehnya.

" Heyo, aku harus bagaimana?" Tanyaku setengah bosan. Aku sudah berdiri disini hampir sepuluh menit, tapi cowok ini tetap fokus dengan gamenya.

" Cho Kyuhyun.." Aku langsung menarik PSP-nya.

Kyuhyun menatapku kesal sejenak. " Kau mau apa, sih?" Tanyanya.

" Kemarin kau bilang aku harus jadi pesuruhmu, kan? Cepat katakan tugasku!" Seruku tak kalah galak.

Ia menatapku bingung sejenak, lalu tersenyum. " Kau ingat toh.."

" Aku laki- laki yang akan memegang ucapanku." Balasku sengit.

Ia berdiri dan menatapku. Tinggi kami berbeda cukup jauh. Aku mendongkakkan kepala menatapnya. " Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum licik. " Oke. Kau harus menyiapkanku makan siang selama satu minggu mulai dari besok. Kau harus membawakan tasku saat pulang. Kau harus menjadi pengawalku selama satu minggu. Kau harus menemaniku penuh selama satu minggu ini. Pokonya kau nggak boleh jauh dariku."

Aku melotot menatapnya. " Perjanjiannya jadi pesuruh! Bukannya harus menikah denganmu! Kenapa aku jadi harus terus bersamamu?"

Ini nggak adil! Kalau membawakan tas atau melindunginya, itu baru tugas pesuruh. Tapi kalau disuruh membawa makan siang, harus terus bersamanya? Itu kan sama saja seperti menikah dan hidup bersamanya!

Kyuhyun tertawa licik. " Memangnya aku perduli. Pokoknya kau harus seperti itu. Nah, sekarang.. Belikan aku makan siang. Aku lapar, Sungmin."

Aku menghela nafas. Kau harus menerima kekalahanmu, Sungmin..

" Mana uangnya?" Aku menyodorkan tanganku kearahnya.

" Pakai saja uangmu. Cepat sana." Kyuhyun merebut PSP ditanganku dan kembali sibuk memainkannya.

Aarggh! Aku marah! Oke, tahan Sungmin.. Tahan.. Hanya satu minggu. Begitu lewat satu minggu, kau akan lepas dari iblis yang satu ini.

Ya, satu minggu.. Tujuh hari..

_Sungmin pov end_

Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya keluar kelas. Jong Woon yang sedari tadi duduk dikursinya langsung menemui Kyuhyun setelah Sungmin pergi.

" Heyo.." Tegurnya pelan.

Kyuhyun mendongkak menatapnya. " Ah, kau Kim Jong Woon? Ada apa?"

Jong Woon tersenyum. " Sebenarnya apa sih rencanamu? Aku lihat, kau punya siasat untuk si Sungmin, ya?"

Kyuhyun menatap cowok itu dingin lalu menyunggingkan senyuman liciknya. " Akan kuberitahu padamu. Ini adalah pembalasan dari tujuh tahun yang lalu." Ucapnya pelan dengan tegas.

Jong Woon menatapnya bingung. " Tujuh tahun yang lalu?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Kyuhyun pov_

Kulirik Sungmin yang terlihat sangat kesal karena harus membawa dua tas. Aku hanya tertawa kecil sambil berjalan sedikit lebih depan dengannya.

" Kau kesal?" Tanyaku akhirnya.

Dia mendengus. " Nde." Ucapnya dingin.

Aku kembali tertawa. Nggak kesal apanya? Dia cemberut terus sejak tadi pagi disekolah. Sudah gitu ngomongnya sinis banget lagi. Itu namanya kesal, tahu! Tapi nggak masalah.. Aku suka ini..

" Kau pasti masih shock karena ada orang yang bisa mengalahkanmu.." Ucapku lagi.

Sungmin menatapku miris. " Jangan sok karena menang. Kau curang."

" Curang?"

Sungmin mengangguk mantap. " Kau mencium tengkuk leherku sehingga aku merinding dan.." Sungmin terdiam sambil mengelus- elus lehernya.

" Dan?" Kusipitkan mataku menatapnya.

" Kau juga bilang akan mengalahkanku dan menjadikanku milikmu. Aku nggak suka itu! Aku bukan milik siapapun dan nggak akan jadi milik siapapun." Tegasnya sambil menjunjung tinggi kepalan tangannya.

Aku tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah lakunya. Lee Sungmin boleh dinobatkan orang terkuat, tapi dia tetap saja suka berkelakuan seperti anak- anak. Sepertinya nggak salah kalau aku menggodanya lebih dari ini. Sekedar cari hiburan aja lah..

" Aku serius, lho.. Kau akan jadi milikku." Aku langsung meraih bahunya lembut dan menatapnya.

Kulihat Sungmin menegang lagi. " Mau apa kau?"

" Pokoknya kau akan jadi milikku. Dan aku serius. Apa kau perlu bukti selain ciuman di leher kemarin, Sungmin?" Aku mendekatkan wajahku ke wajahnya dan tersenyum semanis mungkin.

Wajah Sungmin merona!

Ia menghempaskan tanganku dan mundur sedikit. " Jangan main- main kau Cho Kyuhyun." Ucapnya sambil melemparkan tasku.

Aku menangkapnya dan kembali menatap Sungmin yang jadi salah tingkah.

" Ah, aku sampai sini saja!" Serunya sambil berlari meninggalkanku.

" Hooi, jangan lupa makan siang untukku besok!" Seruku senang sambil terus menatap sosok Sungmin yang semakin jauh.

Ya, Lee Sungmin.. Ini adalah pembalasan atas kekalahanku tujuh tahun yang lalu. Dan seperti janjiku dulu, tujuh tahun yang akan datang, kau akan jadi milikku.

_Kyuhyun pov end_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sungmin masuk ke dalam dapur. Wookie sedang memasak di dapur ditemani oleh Jong Woon. Jong Woon lebih sering berada dirumah mereka dibanding dirumahnya sendiri.

" Wookie.. Masak apa untuk makan malam?" Tanya Sungmin sambil duduk di kursi yang ada didapur.

" Hanya ramen. Kenapa hyung?" Tanyanya sambil memasukkan sayuran kedalam panci.

" Besok.. Bisa kau buatkan satu kotak bekal lebih?"

Wookie manatap hyungnya bingung. " Hyung sedang dalam masa pertumbuhan, ya? Tumben minta tambah bekal."

Sungmin buru- buru menggeleng. " Bukan untukku!" Serunya cepat.

Jong Woon tertawa sejenak. " Pasti untuk Cho Kyuhyun, ya?"

Sejenak Sungmin menatap Jong Woon lalu mengangguk pelan. " Selama satu minggu aku harus membuatkan bekal untuknya. Dia serius menjadikanku pelayannya."

Wookie dan Jong Woon nggak menanggapi.

" Ng, Sungmin.. Apa kau pernah bertemu dengan Kyuhyun sebelumnya?" Jong Woon memainkan garpu dan sendok sejenak lalu memukul- mukulkannya di piring.

" Berisik, hyung!" Omel Wookie. Ia kembali menatap Sungmin. " Memang kenapa hyung bertanya begitu? Ada sesuatu, ya?"

Sungmin berusaha mencerna perkataan Yesung. " Apa maksudmu? Aku pertama kali bertemu dengannya dikelas kita, kok."

Jong Woon mengangguk mengerti. " Tujuh tahun yang lalu. Apa kau pernah bertemu dengannya tujuh tahun yang lalu?" Tanyanya lagi. Ia masih penasaran dengan ucapan Kyuhyun tadi disekolah.

Sungmin menggeleng bingung. " Aku benar- benar nggak mengenalnya. Sudahlah, kalau makanan siap panggil aku, ya." Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan dua cowok yang masih diam kebingungan.

Jong Woon menatap Wookie. " Apa benar nggak ada apa- apa diantara mereka tujuh tahun yang lalu?"

Wookie menatap langit- langit. Berpkir. " Tujuh tahun yang lalu.. Usiaku masih delapan tahun, nggak banyak hal yang kuingat." Ia menatap Jong Woon sejenak. " Tapi ada satu hal yang nggak akan kulupakan.."

Jong Woon menatap kekasihnya serius. " Apa ada hubungannya dengan Sungmin?"

Wookie mengangguk.

_Sungmin pov_

Kupandangi langit malam dari kamarku.

Aku terus memikirkan Kyuhyun juga omongan Jong Woon tadi. Apa katanya? Tujuh tahun yang lalu? Apa aku pernah bertemu dengannya tujuh tahun yang lalu? Nggak pernah, kok.. Aku yakin!

Kupaksa otakku memutar semua ingatanku selama ini.

Usiaku tujuh belas tahun! Aku sudah hidup selama ini dan banyak hal yang kulakukan! Mana mungkin aku mengingat semuanya dengan jelas.

Apa aku bertanya saja pada Kyuhyun apa kami pernah bertemu sekitar tujuh tahun yang lalu? Bukan ide yang buruk! Kalau bertanya padanya, dia pasti akan menjawabku.

" Ah, hyung! Makan malam siap, nih!" Kudengar suara Hyukjae dari luar kamarku.

" Iye!" Balasku cepat sambil melangkahkan kakiku keluar kamar.

_Sungmin pov end_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kyuhyun menatap bekal yang dibawa Sungmin ragu. Lalu menatap Sungmin lagi. " Ini buatanmu bukan?" Tanyanya ragu- ragu sambil memilah- milah isi dalam kotak bekal itu dengan sumpit.

Sungmin menggeleng. " Adikku yang memasaknya."

Kyuhyun memandanginya sejenak. " Kenapa bukan kau yang masak? Kau kan pesuruhku!" Omelnya sambil mendorong kotak bekal itu sedikit menjauhinya. " Aku nggak mau makan!"

Satu kata yang langsung melintas di otak Sungmin. Manja!

" Jangan banyak ngomong deh. Aku ini hanya pesuruh! Bukan tukang masak atau yang lain tahu. Kalau nggak mau biar aku yang makan!" Sungmin sudah hampir menarik bekal yang didorong Kyuhyun, tapi cowok itu langsung meraihnya dari Sungmin sambil cemberut.

" Kau curang, Sungmin. Harusnya kau terima, dong.. Kau kan sudah kalah.."

' _Aargh.. Jangan terus ngomongin soal kekalahanku, dong!_' Batin Sungmin geram setengah mati.

" Oke, sekarang makan bekal itu!" Perintah Sungmin galak sambil mengambil kotak bekalnya dan mulai memakannya. " Masakan adikku itu enak sekali, lho.."

Kyuhyun merengut sambil bergumam kecil. Pastinya dia lagi ngoceh kesel terhadap Sungmin dan mulai memakan bekalnya. " Yah, enak sih.. Tapi aku maunya ini buatanmu." Ucapnya masih nggak mau kalah.

' _Kok manja banget sih?_' Sungmin menatap cowok dihadapannya bete.

" Besok kau yang harus buatkan bekalku. Aku nggak mau adikmu yang buat atau orang lain. Aku mau kau yang buat. Aku yakin masakanmu juga enak, kan?"

Mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun, entah kenapa Sungmin langsung tersenyum- senyum senang. ' _Dia bilang masakanku juga pasti enak? Yang benar aja.._'

" Atau kau nggak bisa masak?" Lanjut Kyuhyun.

Senyuman Sungmin pudar. Digantikan wajah cemberutnya. " Jangan sok tahu, ya! Masakanku juga enak! Baiklah, akan kumasakan bekal untukmu besok. Dan akan kubuat kau memuju hasil masakanku!" Serunya kesal. Sungmin paling nggak suka diremehkan begitu.

Kyuhyun mengangguk setuju. " Oke. Akan kutunggu."

" Oh, iya, Kyuhyun.. Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"

Pertanyaan spontan Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun berhenti makan dan menatapnya. " Kenapa memangnya?"

" Tujuh tahun yang lalu? Ada apa tujuh tahun yang lalu?" Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun penasaran.

Kyuhyun hanya balas tersenyum misterius. " Ah, aku nggak tahu, ya.." Balasnya sambil kembali memakan bekalnya.

Sungmin juga tak berniat bertanya lebih. Ia masih sibuk berpikir tentang tujuh tahun yang lalu sambil memandangi Kyuhyun. Namun ada satu hal yang berhasil ia tebak, dari tatapan Kyuhyun, ada sesuatu yang ia sembunyikan. Dan itu pasti sesuatu yang kini menjadi pertanyaan besar dikepala Sungmin.

Tentang tujuh tahun yang lalu.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Wookie pov_

Aku mengintip kedalam dojo latihan. Kutatap sosok Cho Kyuhyun yang sedang duduk sambil memperhatikan hyungku yang sedang mengajari beberapa anak kecil tentang tehnik beladiri martial arts.

Aku terus memikirkan apa yang dikatakan Jong Woon hyung kemarin. Tujuh tahun yang lalu..

Ada satu kejadian yang nggak mungkin kulupakan tujuh tahun yang lalu.

Di dojo kami..

Tujuh tahun yang lalu adalah saat dimana ada seorang anak kecil yang ngotot ingin mengalahkan Sungmin hyung. Selama satu minggu penuh dia datang kesini dan menantang hyungku. Namun ia selalu kalah. Aku nggak terlalu ingat apa yang terjadi. Setelah tujuh hari melawan hyungku, dia nggak datang lagi.

Apa Cho Kyuhyun adalah anak yang waktu itu?

Itu nggak mungkin! Aku ingat siapa dia, Sungmin hyung selalu bilang kalau anak itu dua tahun lebih muda darinya. Nggak seumur, kan? Cho Kyuhyun seumur dengan hyungku.

Jadi, bukan Cho Kyuhyun!

Tapi.. Tujuh tahun yang lalu..

Ah, aku jadi khawatir dengan hyungku itu.

" Kau sedang menatapku, ya?" Tiba- tiba Kyuhyun sudah berdiri dihadapanku.

Aku terlonjak was- was. Aku nggak sadar dia berjalan kearahku. Aku langsung menggeleng takut.

" Ah, namamu Ryeowook, kan?"

Aku menatapnya. Darimana dia tahu? Apa hyung yang memberitahukannya padanya? Mungkin saja. Mereka kan belakangan ini selalu bareng- bareng.

Aku mengangguk. " Panggil aja Wookie. Lebih singkat begitu." Jawabku.

Kyuhyun menepuk- nepuk bahuku. " Oke. Begini, Wookie.. Mulai sekarang kalau Sungmin memintamu menyiapkan bekal untukku, jangan mau, ya.. Biar dia aja yang nyiapin sendiri."

" Kenapa? Kau nggak suka masakanku?"

Kyuhyun tertawa. " Siapa bilang? Masakanmu enak banget, lho.. Sumpah! Tapi.." Kyuhyun menoleh kedalam dojo.

Ia menatap hyungku. Aku bisa melihat, ada cinta di dalam matanya. Apa dia mencintai hyungku?

" Aku ingin dia yang memasak untukku." Lanjtnya sambil kembali menatapku. " Oke, aku pulang dulu. Annyeong."

Aku menatap Kyuhyun yang berjalan keluar dari dojo kami.

Dia pasti mencintai hyungku. Aku tahu itu.

_Wookie pov end_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Sungmin pov_

Kutatap Kyuhyun yang makan dengan sangat lahap. Aku tersenyum kecil melihatnya. Siapa yang nggak senang kalau masakannya dimakan selahap itu. Pasti merasa tersanjung, kan? Aku sih begitu..

" Uhuk!" Kyuhyun tersedak.

Itu membuatku semakin geli. Aku tertawa. " Pelan- pelan, babo. Makanan itu nggak akan hilang kalau kau makan perlahan."

Kyuhyun langsung mengambil botol air mineral yang ada disampingnya dan minum dengan cepat. " Masakanmu terlalu enak, mana mau aku makan perlahan. Bisa- bisa rasanya berubah nanti." Jawabnya sambil melanjutkan makan.

Aku tertawa lagi. " Sebentar lagi kau akan mati. Aku memasukkan racun didalamnya, lho.."

Kyuhyun melotot menataku. " Heriush?" Wajahnya berubah panik.

Melihat tingkah konyolnya aku tertawa kencang. Dia itu sebenarnya bodoh atau apa, sih? Bisa- bisanya menunjukkan wajah seserius itu!

" Bohong, lah.." Balasku cepat sambil menutup kotak bekalku yang sejak tadi sudah habis.

Kyuhyun cemberut. " Aku tahu kau nggak mungkin meracuniku." Gumamnya sok.

Aku menatapnya bingung. " Kata siapa? Jangan sok tahu kau.."

Kali ini Kyuhyun menatapku sambil tersenyum. " Karena kau nggak mungkin bisa meracuniku."

" Kenapa kau berpikir begitu? Bisa saja aku menaruh racun, kan?"

Gantian Kyuhyun yang tertawa geli. " Sungmin! Aku tahu siapa kau, kau nggak mungkin melakukan hal itu hanya karena kesal kalah dariku. Lagian, apa kau akan tega meracuni cowok setampan aku, hah?"

Aku merengut. Anak ini kelewat pede!

" Kalau kau berpikir begitu, aku akan benar- benar meracunimu." Ancamku datar.

Kyuhyun mengangguk mengerti lalu meneruskan makannya. " Aku mengerti.. Aku mengerti.. Okelah, aku nggak akan membuatmu marah lagi. Aku masih mau hidup. Aku kan masih belum berhasil memilikimu."

Ucapan Kyuhyun sontak membuatku kaget. Dia kok suka banget bilang begitu, sih?

" Sudah kubilang, aku bukan milik siapapun dan nggak akan menjadi milik siapapun!" Seruku kesal. Aku bosan mendengar ucapannya itu.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum saja menimpaliku. " Terserah saja.."

Kali ini aku benar- benar yakin. Ada sesuatu yang Kyuhyun sembunyikan dariku!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hari keempat menjadi pesuruh Kyuhyun.

Hampir tiap hari dia datang ke dojo kami hanya untuk memperhatikan gerakan kami. Aku sih nggak masalah. Yang jadi masalah, dia selalu menatapku dengan tatapan mata yang…

Agak aneh.

Tatapan yang membuatku risih.

Aku keluar ruang ganti. Kuganti baju latihanku dengan kaus lengan buntung dan celana panjang. Saat keluar, Kyuhyun sudah menunggu di depan ruang ganti sambil memainkan ponselnya.

" Waeyo?" Tanyaku bingung.

Ia menatapku sambil tersenyum. " Keluar, yuk." Ajaknya sambil menarik tanganku cepat.

Aku ingin mengelak, tapi ia lebih kuat dan dengan mudah ia menggiringku keluar.

" Hyung mau kemana?" Seru Donghae dari dalam dojo saat ia melihatku keluar dengan Kyuhyun.

Aku menatanya sekilas. " Aku ingin keluar sejenak. Bilang pada Wookie nggak usah menghawatirkanku!" Seruku sambil setengah berlari mengikuti langkah Kyuhyun yang panjang- panjang itu.

" Cho Kyuhyun. Bisa nggak pelan- pelan?"

Kyuhyun menoleh sejenak tapi nggak mengubah irama kakinya yang cepat. Sampai akhirnya kami sampai ditaman. Langit sudah mulai gelap. Dan sesekali terdengar suara petir di langit.

Sepertinya hujan akan turun.

" Kita mau apa ditaman? Sudah gelap dan kayaknya akan hujan, deh.." Ucapku.

Kyuhyun nggak perduli. Dia meloncat diantara kotak pasir seperti anak kecil yang baru bisa main keluar rumah. Aku tersenyum kecil melihat kelakuannya itu. Dasar anak aneh..

" Aku bosan juga melihatmu latihan terus- menerus. Makanya aku ingin main." Ucapnya polos sambil tersenyum. " Tapi untung saja kau itu sangat imut, jadi aku nggak terlalu bosan." Tambahnya.

Aku terdiam. Kurasakan degup jantungku semakin cepat dan wajahku memanas. Dia memujiku, kan? Jadi wajar kalau aku merasa seperti ini.

Tiba- tiba hujang turun mendadak!

" Ah, Kyuhyun! Sudah kubilang, kan!" Aku langsung berlari kearah box telepon yang ada ditaman itu. Kyuhyun menyusulku.

Kami langsung basah kuyup.

" Ini semua salahmu, babo! Sudah kubilang hujan akan turun, kan?" Kukibaskan air yang mengalir dilenganku. Sial, disaat begini aku pakai baju lengan buntung. Jadi dingin sekali.. Aku mulai menggigil.

" Mianhaeyo.." Kyuhyun langsung melepas kemeja panjang yang dipakainya dan memakaikannya di tubuhku.

Aku berontak. " Kau ini apa- apaan, sih? Kau nggak pakai pakaian lain selain kemeja itu. Kau bisa sakit!" Omelku.

Namun Kyuhyun seperti biasa. Nggak menghiraukanku. Dia sudah mengancingkan kemejanya. Lalu menatapku sambil tersenyum. " Kau kelihatan lucu mengenakan kemeja yang kebesaran." Godanya.

Aku merengut sambil menunduk. Lagi- lagi wajahku memanas. " Aku kan pesuruhmu. Nggak lucu sekali kalau kau yang jadi berbalik melindungiku, kan?"

Kyuhyun tertawa. " Sudahlah. Nggak ada salahnya juga kalau majikan melindungi pesuruhnya." Balasnya sambil menepuk kepalaku lembut.

Aku diam. Keheningan langsung menyelimuti kami berdua. Hanya gemuruh hujan yang terdengar diantara kami.

Aku melirik kearah Kyuhyun yang memandangi langit malam tanpa bintang. Dia.. Cukup tampan juga. Kulitnya putih dan kelihatan lembut.

Aaih! Apa yang kau pikirkan Sungmin! Stop it!

Kyuhyun menatapku, refleks aku memalingkan wajahku. " Kau kedinginan?" Tanyanya pelan.

Aku menggeleng. Sebenarnya sih dingin. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Kyuhyun pasti lebih merasa dingin daripada aku, kan?

" Bener nggak?"

" Aku nggak kedinginan." Balasku lagi cepat.

Namun Kyuhyun tetap nggak perduli. Ia langsung memelukku erat. Kurasakan nafasku tersendat, degup jantungku kembali kacau dan wajahku memanas lagi. Kalau sedekat ini, dia bisa mendengar suara degup jantungku, kan!

Aku berontak, namun Kyuhyun tetap memelukku erat.

" Sudah, hanya sebentar aja.. Begini lebih hangat, kan?" Ucapnya sambil mencium pucuk kepalaku lembut.

Aku terdiam dan menenggelamkan wajahku didada bidangnya. Benar ucapannya… Begini lebih hangat. Dan menyenangkan..

_Sungmin pov end_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

" Hatchi!" Sungmin bersin sekali.

Wookie memandangi hyungnya khawatir. " Pasti karena kehujanan kemarin, deh.." Gumamnya sambil mengambil tas sekolah Sungmin dan membawakannya.

Sungmin langsung menarik tasnya dari Wookie. " Paling cuma flu aja."

Wookie masih menatap Sungmin khawatir. Ia menoleh menatap Jong Woon, Donghae dan Hyukjae yang berjalan dibelakang mereka.

Yang lainnya hanya saling bertatapan nggak bisa bicara.

" Apa hyung nggak usah sekolah aja?" Tawar Hyukjae.

Sungmin menggeleng. " Aku nggak kenapa- kenapa, kok." Ucap Sungmin lagi sambil bersin sekali.

" Ya udahlah.." Jong Woon menengahi dan menarik Wookie agar berjalan disisinya. " Lalu, apa kau sudah mengingat sesuatu tentang tujuh tahun yang lalu?"

Sungmin menatapnya. Lalu menggeleng pelan. " Nggak ada satupun yang kuingat."

" Hyung, apa kau ingat anak yang terus menantangmu dulu?" Tanya Wookie cepat.

Sungmin menatap adiknya. " Anak yang menantangku?"

Wookie mengangguk. " Iya, tepat tujuh tahun yang lalu. Ada seorang anak yang terus datang ke dojo kita untuk menantangmu. Tapi dia selalu kalah. Setelah tujuh hari dia akhirnya menyerah dan nggak kembali lagi ke dojo kita."

Sungmin menatap Wookie bingung. " Apa maksudmu dia itu Kyuhyun?"

Wookie menggeleng. " Aku nggak tahu. Seingatku, anak itu seumuran denganku. Sedangkan Cho Kyuhyun seumuran denganmu, kan?"

Sungmin mengangguk. " Pasti bukan Kyuhyun.." Ucapnya ragu.

Namun ada sesuatu yang mengganjal pikirannya. Tujuh tahun yang lalu. Anak laki- laki yang terus menantangnya itu. Sepertinya ia ingat sesuatu.

" _Baiklah! Aku akan kembali lagi tujuh tahun lagi. Jika aku berhasil mengalahkanmu, kau harus menjadi milikku, Lee Sungmin!"_

Itu kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan anak itu, saat Sungmin meninggalkannya dulu.

Ucapannya sama dengan yang selalu dikatakan Kyuhyun.

" _Kau akan menjadi milikku, Sungmin.."_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Sungmin pov_

Hari keenam aku menjadi pesuruh Kyuhyun.

Kemarin dia nggak masuk. Pasti karena hujan- hujanan malam itu deh. Aku jadi kepikiran dan khawatir. Bagaimanapun juga dia meminjamkan kemejanya padaku padahal dia kedinginan. Jadi setengahnya juga salahku.

Terus, padahal aku ingin menanyakan tentang kejadian tujuh tahun yang lalu itu. Apa benar anak itu adalah Cho Kyuhun? Tapi umurku dan anak itu kan beda sedangkan Kyuhyun umurnya sama denganku.

Aku jadi bingung..

" Annyeong, Sungmin.." Kyuhyun menjatuhkan tasnya diatas kepalaku dan tanpa perasaan bersalah langsung nyelonong kekursinya.

Dia masuk!

Aku langsung berlari ketempatnya. " Kau sakit, ya? Bagaimana kondisimu?"

" Aku hanya demam aja Sekarang sih udah baikkan." Ia memandangiku sambil tersenyum. " Kau khawatir, eh? Wah.. Aku terharu, lho.."

Aku langsung menatapnya kesal. Wajar kan kalau aku khawatir? Habisnya dia yang meminjamkan kemejanya padaku hingga akhirnya dia yang harus tepar karena demam.

" Apa salah kalau aku khawatir?" Tanyaku bete.

Ia tertawa pelan. " Nggak salah, justru itu bagus. Itu artinya meski hanya sedikit, kau sudah ada perasaan kepadaku. Kalau begini sih tinggal hitungan waktu kau bisa kudapatkan." Ucapnya penuh percaya diri.

Lagi- lagi ngomong begitu!

Ah, tunggu! Anak itu juga mengatakan hal seperti ini, kan?

" Apa kau pernah datang ke dojo kami tujuh tahun yang lalu?"

Kyuhyun menatapku sejenak lalu mengalihkan pandangannya. " Aku nggak ingat. Selama beberapa tahun belakangan ini aku nggak tinggal di Seoul."

Ah, berarti bukan Kyuhyun orangnya, kan..

" Memang kenapa?" Tanyanya lagi.

Aku menggeleng. " Nggak ada apa- apa." Jawabku sambil berjalan kembali ke tempat dudukku.

Bukan Kyuhyun. Lalu siapa?

Kalau bukan Kyuhyun.. Lho? Kenapa aku merasa kecewa begini?

Kyuhyun dan anak itu.. Anak itu dan Kyuhyun. Siapa mereka berdua sebenarnya? Aku benar- benar bingung.

Ada banyak kesamaan antara mereka. Tapi juga terlalu banyak perbedaan yang membuatku ragu pada mereka berdua. Apa aku sedang dipermainkan, ya? Mungkin saja.

" Jangan terlalu jauh berpikir, Sungmin." Gumam Jong Woon yang masih asyik sendirian ditempat duduknya. " Kalau sudah waktunya, kau pasti akan tahu kenyataannya." Tambahnya lagi.

Aku mengangguk paham. Iya, semoga saat itu cepat datang.

_Sungmin pov end_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Kyuhyun pov_

Ini hari terakhir Sungmin menjadi pesuruhku. Apa rencanaku berhasil? Harusnya iya. Aku sudah merencanakan semua ini sejak bertahun- tahun yang lalu.

Kumasukkan sebuah surat ke dalam kotak surat di depan dojo keluarga Sungmin.

Masih jam enam pagi.

Sungmin, ini adalah surat ketujuh yang akan kuberikan padamu, Sungmin. Dan seperti janjiku dulu. Kau akan menjadi milikku.

_Kyuhyun pov end_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Wookie masuk ke dapur sambil memegangi sebuah surat. " Hyung, akhirnya datang lagi. Aku kira pengirimnya sudah bosan. Ternyata dia masih mengirim surat ini." Ucapnya sambil menyerahkan surat itu ke Sungmin.

Sungmin tak menghiraukannya dan tetap menyantap sarapannya.

" Aku aja yang buka, deh!" Hyukjae langsung menarik surat itu dan merobek bagian atasnya.

" Paling- paling juga kosong." Donghae ikut mengintip kedalam amplop itu.

" Eh, apa ini?" Hyukjae mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam amplop itu. " Hyung, ada isinya kali ini, lho!"

Sungmin tersedak sambil menatap Hyukjae yang sudah memegang isi amplop itu. " Coba kulihat!" Ia langsung menariknya dan membuka lipatan surat itu. Dan mulai membaca isinya.

_Chil nyeoneul mannajyo  
Amudo uriga ireoke  
Suibke eebyeolhal jureun morlajyo  
Keuraedo urineun heeojyeo beoryeojyo  
Kin sigan ssahawadeon kieokeul namkinchae_

_Urin eojjeom neomu eorinnaie  
Seororeul manna kidaeneunji morla  
Byeonhaeganeun uri moseubdeureul  
Kamdanghagi eryeowoneunjido_

_Ibyeolhamyeon apeudago hadeonde  
Keureonketdo nekkirsuga eobsseojyo  
Keujeo keunyang keureongabwa hamyeo damdamhaeneunde_

_Ureojyo uuu sigani kamyeonseo naegejun  
Aswiume keuriume naeddeugwa neun dareun  
Naeui mameul bomyeonseo  
Cheoeumen chinguro daumeneun yeoninsairo  
Heeojimyeon kakkaseuro chingu sairaneun  
Keu mal jeongmal maneunde_

_Keu huro sam nyeoneul bonaeneun donganedo  
Kakkeumssik seoroege yeonrageul haesseojyo_

_Dareun han sarameul manna ddodasi  
Saranghage dwieosseumyeonseodo nan  
Seulpeul ddaemyeon hangsang jeonhwalgeoreo  
Sorieobsi nunmulman heurligo  
Neodo joheun saram mannaya dwinda  
Maeumedo eobneun mareul hamyeonseo  
Ajik nareul johahana gwaenhi doryeo malhaejyo_

_Arayo uuu seoro kajang sunsuhaesseodeon  
Keudae keureon sarang dasi hal su eobdaneun geol chueokeuro nameulbbun  
Kakkeumssik chagaun keuaer neukkilddaedo isseoyo  
Hajiman ijeneun amugeodo yoguhal su eobdaneun geol jar aljyo_

_Na eeje gyeolhonhae keu aeui mardeungo  
Hanchameul amumaldo hal suga eobseojyo  
Keurigo ureojyo keu ae majimak mal  
Saranghae deudgosipdeon keu hanmadi ddaemune_

Sungmin mengerutkan alisnya. " Apa ini? Aku nggak mengerti.." Gumamnya.

Wookie mengambis surat Sungmin dan mulai membacanya. " Ah, hyung.. Apa kata- kata awalnya nggak membuatmu bingung?"

Sungmin menatap adiknya. " Maksudnya?"

Wookie kembali membaca surat itu. " Kami bertemu selama tujuh tahun." Ia menatap Sungmin. " Ini pasti ada hubungannya dengan anak itu dan Cho Kyuhyun. Aku yakin."

Sungmin masih menatap Wookie ragu. Ia ingat kalimat terakhir dalam surat itu.

_Saranghae deudgosipdeon keu hanmadi ddaemune.._

_Satu kata yang ingin kudengar bahwa kau mencintaiku.._

" Kyuhyun..?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Kyuhyun pov_

Seharian ini Sungmin nggak bicara padaku. Padahal aku sudah mengajaknya bicara. Namun dia diam saja. Apa dia sudah menyadari semuanya? Tapi kalau sudah, ia nggak mungkin hanya diam duduk tenang. Ia pasti langsung bertanya macam- macam padaku.

Saat pulang sekolah seperti sekarang juga sama. Ia diam.

" Kau marah padaku?" Tanyaku akhirnya.

Sungmin menatapku sekilas lalu kembali menatap lurus kedepan. " Andwae." Jawabnya singkat.

" Kenapa kau diam saja? Ada masalah?"

Sungmin menggeleng. " Aku hanya bingung saja."

" Bingung kenapa?"

Ia langsung menatapku serius. " Bingung terhadapmu."

Ah, kurasa dia memang sudah berhasil mengetahui siapa diriku sebenarnya. Aku mencoba tersenyum menatapnya. Tersenyum semanis mungkin.

" Ada yang mau kau tanyakan padaku?" Tanyanya.

Sungmin menyerahkan tasku. Aku langsung mengambilnya. Dia merogoh kedalam tasnya dan mengeluarkan beberapa amplop yang serupa. Aku tersenyum kecil menatap amplop itu.

" Apa kau yang mengirim semua ini?" Tanyanya langsung.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku kelangit lalu menatapnya lagi.

" Jawab aku Kyuhyun. Apa kau yang mengirim ketujuh surat ini?" Tanyanya lagi lebih tegas.

Aku masih nggak menjawab.

" Cho Kyuhyun! Jangan diam saja!" Kali ini suara Sungmin meninggi. Dia sudah benar- benar kesal dengan aksi diamku rupanya.

Kuambil ketujuh surat itu dari tangannya dan memeriksanya satu persatu. Surat itu masih sangat rapih. Sama seperti saat kukirim padanya.

" Benarkah.. Kau yang mengirimnya?" Suara Sungmin berubah rendah.

Aku menatapnya. " Bukan aku. Aku bahkan nggak tahu surat apa ini."

Sungmin melotot menatapku. " Bohong!"

" Kenapa kau berpikir aku yang mengirimnya?"

Sungmin menarik satu surat dari tanganku dan mengeluarkan selembar kertas. " Kau tahu ini apa, kan?"

Kubaca tulisan dalam kertas itu. " Apa ini?" Tanyaku sok bingung.

" Jangan bikin aku tambah bingung, Cho Kyuhyun.. Jawab aku. Semua ini membuatku kacau. Kau tahu itu, kan?"

" Kenapa kau bingung?"

Sungmin menatapku. Lalu menggeleng- geleng cepat. " Aku.. Aku benar- benar bingung. Jangan mempermainkan perasaanku seperti ini, Kyuhyun." Sungmin mencengkram bahuku dan menatapku.

" Aku nggak mempermainkan perasaanmu." Balasku sambil mencoba melepas tangannya dengan lembut dan hati- hati. " Kenapa kau berpikir aku mempermainkan perasaanmu? Apa kau.. Menyukaiku?"

Sungmin menatapku tak percaya. " A-Aku apa..? Menyukaimu?"

Aku hanya tersenyum.

" Heyo Lee Sungmin! Apa dia cowok yang kudengar berhasil mengalahkanmu dan menjadikanmu pesuruhnya?" Seruan seseoran membuat kami terhentak.

Aku menoleh, kutatap seorang cowok berbadan besar berdiri tak jauh dari kami dengan beberapa temannya yang juga berbadan besar. Siapa dia? Aku nggak kenal.

" Young Woon? Ada perlu apa kau?" Tanya Sungmin ketus.

Cowok yang sepertinya bernama Young Woon itu melotot menatap Sungmin. " Jadi cowok berbadan kurus itu yang mengalahkanm?"

Apa? Kurus! Yang dia maksud aku, ya?

" Bukan urusanmu." Ucap Sungmin lagi sambil melangkah dan berdiri dihadapanku.

" Sungmin, siapa dia?" Tanyaku pelan.

" Salah satu dari banyak orang yang menantangku dan kalah."

Young Woon menatap kami kesal. "Kau!" Ia menunjuk kearahku. " Ayo lawan aku!" Tantangnya dengan galak.

" Jauhi kami, Young Woon! Jangan ikut campur!" Bentak Sungmin lagi tak kalah galak.

Aku sepertinya mengerti ada apa disini.

" Kau sudah kalah Lee Sungmin. Diam saja kau!" Balas cowok berbadan besar itu.

Aku tersenyum sambil menarik Sungmin kebelakangnku.

Tentu Sungmin nggak terima diperlakukan begitu. Tapi kutahan dia agar tetap berdiri dibelakangku. " Kau diam saja disini. Aku nggak mau melihatmu terluka atau melawan orang seperti ini."

" Dia kuat, lho."

" Tapi dia pernah kau kalahkan. Dan aku mengalahkanmu. Aku jauh lebih kuat darinya kalau begitu." Aku maju beberapa langkah mendekati cowok itu.

Ia juga maju.

Dengan cepat ia menarik lenganku dan membuatku melayang bebas diudara.

_Kyuhyun pov end_

_Sungmin pov_

Aku tertegun menatap Young Woon yang dengan mudah menarik tubuh Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun melayang diudara.

Aakh! Dia akan dibanting dengan sempurna!

Kulihat Kyuhyun dengan gesit memutar tubuhnya dan berhasil mendarat dengan sempurna ditanah.

Dia.. Memang hebat..

Young Woon menatapnya marah dan terus melancarkan serangan- serangan karatenya. Kyuhyun menghindar dengan gesit. Sama seperti melawanku dulu, dia hanya menghindar dan disaat yang tepat di baru akan membalasnya, kan?

Young Woon terdesak. Sepertinya ia sudah kelelahan.

Perasaanku nggak enak, nih.

Tiba- tiba anak buah Young Woon maju dan mengepung Kyuhyun. Aku tersentak menatap mereka semua. " Curang! Kalian curang!" Aku hendak berlari ketempat mereka. Tapi seruan Kyuhyun menghentikanku.

" Sudah kubilang kau diam saja disana!" Bentaknya kesal. " Aku baik- baik saja, Sungmin!"

Aargh, tanganku rasanya gatal sekali ingin melawan mereka.

Perkelahian terjadi. Bukannya pertarungan antar dojo. Ini benar- benar perkelahian Kyuhyun dengan para karateka berbadan besar dari dojo Young Woon. Aduuuh.. Aku benar- benar nggak tahan melihat itu semua! Aku ingin ikutan! Tapi Kyuhyun pasti marah.

Kenapa aku takut Kyuhyun marah?

Brugh! Seorang terjatuh dan mendorong tas Kyuhyun kearahku. Isi tasnya berhamburan.

Disaat begini bukan saatnya ribet sama tas. Aku langsung merunduk dan dengan cepat memasukkan segala sesuatu yang ada berhamburan kembali kedalam tasnya. Namun tanganku memegang sesuatu yang membuatku kaget.

Kartu pelajal Cho Kyuhyun.

Disitu terlulis. Tanggal lahir : 3 Februari 1988.

Eh? Dia nggak seumur denganku. Berbeda dua tahun. Ia seumur dengan Wookie. Tunggu! Anak itu juga kan, nggak seumur denganku tapi seumur dengan Wookie.

Aku menatap kearah Kyuhyun yang masih asyik berkelahi. Jadi mereka memang satu!

Sepuluh menit berlalu. Akhirnya kawanan Young Woon berhasil tumbang semua.

Kyuhyun berlari kearahku dan langsung menarikku pergi dari tempat itu. Ia berlari dengan cepat. Kulirik wajahnya yang masih bersih tanpa luka. Hanya seragamnya saja yang berantakan.

Akhirnya kami berhenti saat sudah berada semakin dekat dengan dojo keluargaku.

" Wow.. Aku merasa senang bisa mengalahkan mereka. Aku memang kuat." Sombongnya sambil hendak mengambil tasnya.

Aku menarik tas itu sambil menatapnya serius. Kyuhyun balas menatapku. " Kau kenapa?"

" Kyuhyun. Jawab aku, berapa umurmu?"

Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak. " Ng.. Tujuh belas tahun."

" Bohong!" Seruku. Kuambil kartu pelajarnya dan kuarahkan kepadanya. " Kau lebih muda dua tahun daripada aku, kan? Sekarang usiamu lima belas tahun! Seharusnya kau masih kelas satu SMA! Kenapa kau sudah kelas tiga?"

" Kau.. Sudah tahu?" Wajah Kyuhyun berubah serius.

" Kau dan anak tujuh tahun yang lalu itu.. Sama, kan?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum.

" Kau juga yang mengirimiku surat- surat itu, kan?"

Kyuhyun tetap tak menjawab.

" Cho Kyuhyun.. Kau yang_" Belum sempat aku bertanya, Kyuhyun mengunci bibirku dengan ciumannya.

Dia melumat bibirku. Aku berusaha memberontak. Namun lengannya yang kuat langsung menahan tubuhku dan memegangiku hingga aku nggak bisa bergerak.

Aku menyerah! Kubiarkan cowok itu mempermainkan diriku. Kubiarkan dia terus menciumku bahkan aku tetap diam saat ia mulai meyusupkan lidahnya dan memaksaku membuak mulutku.

Kenapa aku hanya diam?

" Kyuhyun.. Aku sesak.." Bisikku terengah- engah sambil mendorong dadanya.

Kyuhyun berhenti menciumku dan menatapku lembut. " Aku mengikuti kata- katamu tujuh tahun yang lalu. Dulu kau meremehkanku hanya karena aku lebih muda darimu. Kau bilang, kalau aku kembali tujuh tahun lagi, baru kau akan melawanku." Kyuhyun melepaskan tubuhku sambil terus menatapku dalam.

Aku nggak bisa mengalihkan pandanganku dari matanya. Dari tatapan teduhnya.

" Kau tahu, aku terus berlatih selama tujuh tahun ini. Aku yakin, kau juga akan semakin kuat. Jadi aku memikirkan tak tik agar kau bisa kujatuhkan. Lalu, aku pikir lagi kalau hanya mengalahkanmu, itu nggak akan merubah posisiku. Aku nggak mungkin menambah usiaku. Jadi aku bertekad belajar lebih giat agar aku bisa setara denganmu. Dan aku berhasil. Aku loncat dua kelas dan bisa berada diposisi yang sama dengamu." Jelasnya dengan lembut.

" Kenapa kau ingin berada diposisi yang sama denganku?" Tanyaku pelan.

Kyuhyun menepuk kepalaku lembut. " Karena dengan begini, aku nggak akan merasa malu berada disisimu. Bukankah dulu aku pernah bilang. Aku akan mengalahkanmu dan menjadikanmu milikku. Kalau aku nggak berada diposisi yang sama denganmu, itu semua akan sia- sia."

" Kau merencanakan ini selama itu?"

" Tujuh tahun." Kyuhyun tertawa kecil. " Aku menerima tantanganmu tujuh tahun yang lalu dan aku menang. Aku sengaja mengirim tujuh surat untukmu. Setiap satu surat kuibaratkan satu tahun lamanya aku menunggu. Aku bahkan nggak bisa menulis apapun untuk kuceritakan selama satu tahun itu. Surat terakhir adalah surat ketujuh yang berarti tujuh tahun aku menunggumu, adalah ungkapan dari semua perasaanku. Aku sudah bersabar selama ini, Sungmin.. Hanya untuk mendapatkanmu."

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku.

Hatiku bergetar mendengar setiap kata- kata yang diucapkannya. Dia mencintaiku sampai seperti ini? Aku pasti orang yang paling beruntung di dunia ini..

" Kau tahu apa yang kuucapkan saat kau pertama kali menjadi pesuruhku dulu?"

Aku kembali menatapnya. Aku ingat. Enam hari yang lalu, ia mengatakan sesuatu yang nggak kudengar dikelas. " Apa?" Tanyaku. Jantungku berdegup keras.

Kyuhyun membuka mulutnya dan membentuk beberapa suku kata tanpa suara.

Dari jarak sedekat ini, aku bisa dengan jelas membacanya.

Sa-rang-hae.

" Aku benar- benar mendapatkanmu kan?" Ia nyengir menatapku.

Aku tersenyum kecil. Mataku berkaca- kaca namun aku nggak menangis. Sungguh cengeng kalau aku menangis karena hal ini.

Kyuhyun langsung memelukku lagi sambil mengecup kepalaku lembut.

Sentuhan bibirnya kembali membuat wajahku memanas. " Apa aku boleh menjawab sesuatu, Kyuhyun?"

" Kau tentu harus menjawabnya!" Suaranya berubah tegas namun terdengar lembut untukku.

Aku melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap matanya sambil tersenyum. Ia memandangiku bingung. Dengan satu gerakan kutarik wajahnya dan mencium bibirnya untuk beberapa saat.

Kyuhyun merangkul pinggangku dan kami tetap begitu selama beberapa saat sampai akhirnya aku melepaskan bibir mungilnya dan tersenyum menatap cowok itu. " Kau sudah tahu jawabanku."

Seulas senyuman bahagia terkembang dibibir Kyuhyun yang merah. " Aku tahu, kok!" Serunya senang sambil kembali memelukku erat.

Aku balas memeluknya. Kini, aku sudah menjadi miliknya. Kau benar- benar sudah kalah Lee Sungmin…

.

.

* * *

requestannya nona Arisa Adachi..

Kok kayaknya aq ska banget bikin crita yang ada berantem- berantemannya begini, yaa...?

huuff... otakku udah kebentur kayaknya...

ok..

ok..

makasih kalau udah pda mau baca crita gaze ini..

aq sllu nunggu kritikannya, lhoo.. hhehe

so, review, yaa... :3


End file.
